Starting From A Bus
by Taskia Hatake46
Summary: Hanya sebuah Fic Singkat Untuk KakaSaku Fanday. / " Hm.. Bagaimana kalau aku meminta sedikit kenang-kenangan dari nya . " / " Bukankah tadi itu fotoku dan kau ? Bagaimana kau mengambil nya ? Ayo sini tunjukkan padaku ? " Kakashi bertanya sekaligus./ AU , Gaje , Abal ,Author Newbie . RnR.


**Naruto © masashi kishimoto**

**Starting From A Bus © Taskia Hatake46**

**Kakashi Hatake X Sakura Haruno**

**AU , OOC , TYPO , DLL.**

.

.

Hari ini hari kedua seorang kakashi hatake. berada di konoha. Dia memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota konoha dengan maksud agar dia lebih mengenal kota ini. Kakashi lebih memilih menaiki Bus umum untuk tour nya kali ini. Yah bukan nya dia tidak memiliki mobil , tapi kali ini dia memilih menaiki bus karna dia terlalu malas untuk mengemudi serta dia juga belum menghafal jalan di konoha . Tidak lucu kan kalau dia tersesat di konoha ?. Apalagi dia sama skali belum mengenal orang-orang di konoha.

Jadi disinilah kakashi didalam bus ,duduk dekat jendela, hanya menggunakan setelan celana jeans kaos putih polos di balut dengan kemeja hitam yang sengaja tidak dikancing juga lengan kemeja yang dilipat hingga sikunya , tidak lupa dengan handset yang terpasang ditelinganya.

\- Starting From A Bus -

Kakashi mulai mengantuk dengan acara touring nya sore ini. Sampai bus itu berhenti di salah satu halte untuk menurunkan penumpang lain nya dan menaikkan penumpang lain nya. Dari semua penumpang ada seorang gadis berambut pink yang langsung duduk mengambil tempat di samping kakashi , yang tentu saja sudah terlelap dengan kepala yang bersender di kaca jendela.

" Haah , utung saja tidak ketinggalan bus ini lagi " kata gadis itu sambil menghela napas nya , menyandarkan punggung nya ke kursi yang dia duduki. Tiba - tiba handphone seseorang berbunyi , membuat gadis itu menoleh kesebelahnya.

Gadis itu hanya mengangkat alisnya melihat pria disamping nya tidak mengangkat telpon nya. Dia memajukan sedikit wajahnya agar dapat melihat wajah pria disebelah nya. Kakashi . Gadis itu menahan nafas nya seketika saat melihat wajah kakashi , bagaimana tenang dan damai nya wajah kakashi saat tidur , yang menurut sakura sangat manis, hidung mancung nya , rahang tegas nya , dan oh , bibir nya sangat kissable, membuat sakura membuka mulutnya selama beberapa detik , hingga dia kembali tersadar kedunia nyata.

" Astaga , sadar lah sakura, sadarlah " bisik gadis yang bernama sakura tersebut pada dirinya, sakura menyadari betapa bodohnya dia melihat seorang pria tampan tanpa berkedip beberapa saat lamanya.

Tapi sakura memang mengakui pria itu, kakashi sangat tampan. Sehingga muncul satu ide cemerlang di otaknya yang pintar.

" Hm.. Bagaimana kalau aku meminta sedikit kenang-kenangan dari nya . " Sakura melihat kakashi sekali lagi lalu pandangan nya tertuju pada Handphone kakashi yang masih menyala dengan sebuah lagu terputar. Tentu saja lagu yang kakashi dengarkan di handset nya.

Perlahan sakura mengambil handphone tersebut lalu dengan lincah mencari nomor kakashi lalu mencatat nomor itu di handphone nya sendiri.

" Jadi namanya kakashi hatake ya.. bagus sekarang apalagi yah ? " Lanjut sakura memikirkan sesuatu yang menarik sambil meletakkan handpone kakashi kembali ke tangan nya. Kali ini sakura benar-benar mendapat ide yang brilliant.

Sakura memulai ide nya , dia merapikan rambutnya , lalu dengan perlahan sedikit membelokkan kepala kakashi , yang tadinya bersandar di kaca jendela kini berada diatas bahunya. **' Bagus dia belum bangun '** dengan perlahan sakura juga meletakkan kepalanya diatas kakashi , menutup matanya . Lalu..

'Cklik'

Dapat !.

Ya sakura mendapatkan foto mereka berdua, sakura menutup matanya seolah-olah dia juga tertidur seperti kakashi, sehingga mendapatkan foto yang sangat romantis . Sakura masih senyum-senyum sendiri melihat foto itu, lalu tiba-tiba bus nya berhenti mendadak di salah satu halte.

Kejadian itu membuat kakashi sontak langsung bangun dan menegakkan kepalanya.

" Ada apa ini ?! " Tanya kakashi dengan panik.

" Maaf semuanya , tadi saya kurang konsentrasi , jadi sekali lagi maaf " supir bus tersebut hanya berseru meminta maaf kepada semua penumpang. Kakashi yang mendengar itu hanya memutar bola matanya , bosan. Bagaimana tidak ? Tadi dia tertidur dengan pulas dan sekarang dibangun kan dengan cara seperti itu , sungguh aneh. Sementara sakura hanya kaget dan berharap semoga kakashi tidak mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan barusan.

" Ini jam berapa ?! " Kakashi bertanya entah kepada siapa , pasalnya dia bertanya sambil melihat jalanan konoha , dia belum menyadari kalau ada seorang gadis yang dari tadi mengamatinya.

" Ini jam 5 , yang aku tau kau tertidur selama 15 menit " kakashi langsung menoleh kesebelah nya dan baru itu dia menyadari kalau ada seorang gadis di samping nya. Kakashi segera melepas kedua handset yang berada di telinganya.

" Kau sudah ada disini saat aku tidur ? " Tanya kakashi kepada sakura.

" Ya begitulah "

" Baiklah, namamu ? " Kakashi menanyakan nama gadis itu , menurut nya sangat tidak sopan jika berbicara tanpa mengetahui siapa yang dia ajak bicara.

" Sakura haruno , kau ? " Sakura memperkenalkan namanya ke pada kakashi , dan menanyakan namanya . Yah.. Walau pun sakura sudah tau nama kakashi selengkapnya tapi tidak mungkin kan dia memberitahu kakashi , bisa-bisa nanti kakashi curiga.

" Kakashi hatake , senang berkenalan dengan mu Haruno-**san** "

" Tidak perlu seperti itu kakashi , itu nama ayahku , jika kau memanggilku seperti itu rasanya kau seperti berbicara dengan ayah ku " jelas sakura sesingkat mungkin.

"Aaa.. Baiklah sakura " kakashi hanya mengatakan itu lalu keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Kakashi sadar kalau gadis di sampingnya cukup menarik. Dia terus memerhatikan sakura dari atas sampai bawah lalu pandangan nya terhenti di layar handphone sakura yang berada di tangan nya . Mata nya sedikit terbelak melihat sebuah foto di layar tersebut. Rasanya orang yang ada di foto itu adalah dirinya dan sakura.

" Itu .. Kenapa aku ? " Kakashi hendak meraih handphone sakura sebelum sakura menyembunyikan nya di balik badan nya.

" Tidak bukan apa-apa " jelas sakura panik , itu tergambar jelas di wajahnya sekarang , bagaimana tidak ? Jika kakashi melihat foto itu tamat lah riwayat nya. Sementara kakashi yang melihat wajah sakura yang panik semakin yakin kalau dia yang ada di foto itu.

" Bukankah tadi itu fotoku dan kau ? Bagaimana kau mengambil nya ? Ayo sini tunjukkan padaku ? " Kakashi bertanya sekaligus , membuat sakura semakin panik dan menyembunyikan handphone nya di tas nya.

" Tidak, kau mungkin salah liat kakashi " sakura mempertegas peryataan nya agar kakashi percaya.

" Aku tidak mungkin salah liat sakura , mata ku masih normal. " Kakashi mulai menatap sakura dengan pandangan curiga. Dan sekarang kakashi berusaha mengambil handphone sakura dari tas nya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan kakashi ? Berhenti aku bilang kau salah lihat. " Sakura mencoba meyakin kan kakashi dan mengambil kembali tas nya. Kakashi terus memeriksa tas sakura , mencoba mengambil hp sakura, dan..

**'Seeettt'**

Sakura menarik paksa tas nya dari kakashi dan tas sakura kini sudah kembali langsung berdiri dari tempat nya hendak keluar dari bus , dan tepat , bus nya berhenti . Sakura langsung turun , sementara kakashi hanya diam didalam bus tersebut. Dia yakin kalau orang yang berada di foto yang tadi di lihat nya adalah dirinya. Tapi sudahlah , toh kakashi juga berhasil mendapatkan salah satu barang dari tas sakura , mungkin sakura tidak sadar kalau buku kesayangan milik nya sudah diaman kan oleh kakashi.

\- Starting From A Bus -

Sakura dari luar bus melihat kakashi yang tampak sebal dengan nya lalu dia berteriak kepada kakashi.

" Terima kashi atas fotonya kakashi , sampai jumpa " dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibir nya sakura akhirnya mengaku ke kakashi kalau memang orang itu adalah kakashi.

Kakashi balik membalas perkataan sakura saat bus hendak jalan.

" Ya terima kasih juga atas buku ini , sampai jumpa sakura. " Kata kakashi sambil menunjukkan buku yang tadi diambil nya dari tas sakura. Sementara sakura ? Hanya kaget melihat hal itu.

" Kenapa ? Kenapa buku itu ada sama dia ? Astaga.. ! " Sakura langsung memeriksa tas nya dan benar buku yang tadi di pegang kakashi adalah buku miliknya. Sakura tidak bisa berkata atau berbuat apa-apa karna bus tadi sudah pergi sangat jauh, dalam hati sakura hanya berharap semoga kakashi tidak membuka buku itu . Semoga.

**' Aku bersumpah akan membunuh mu jika aku menemukan mu lagi dan mengambil buku itu kakashi ! , bagaimana pun caranya ! ' **.Sakura bergumam dalam hatinya dan sekarang sakura benar-benar bersumpah akan menemukan kakashi.

Sementara kakashi juga hanya bergumam dalam hatinya **' semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi sakura ' **kakashi tersenyum . Senyum yang sangat tulus untuk sakura, walau pun sakura tak dapat melihatnya.

**~ OWARI ~**

A/N : Ini fic Pertamaku yang di publish di FFN *yeeeey* :v , sebenarnya fic ini udah lama jadi cuma gak perna sempet buat di publish , dan berhubung ini 15 Maret , dan saya ingat Kalau hari ini " KAKASAKU FANDAY " langsung saja saya publish ^_^.

Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

Jadi Kalau ada Saran / Masukan / Kritikan langsung saja sampaikan di kolom Review :)

**Akhir kata .. Happy KakaSaku Fanday Minna ! **


End file.
